


A most unwelcome visitor

by SilverWolf96



Series: Xenoblade October 2020 [10]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fear, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Threats, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Xenotober Day 10.Minoth likes to enjoy some time alone at night, when he has the most inspiration to write. Tonight, however, a most unwelcome visitor shows up.
Series: Xenoblade October 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	A most unwelcome visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Xenotober Day 10. Visitor  
> Takes place not long after Minoth joins the group.  
> Because we don’t get enough Malos and Minoth interaction in the game (and actually none at all in TtGC!)  
> Enjoy!

### Day 10. A most unwelcome visitor

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright, going off by yourself in the middle of the night?” Haze asks for what feels like the tenth time, but probably only is like, the third or so. She's unexpectedly worried about him, considering they've known each other for about two days.

Minoth knows she’s only like this because she cares about the members of their little group, but he really has to make an effort to not sigh or roll his eyes. Instead he turns towards her, adjusting the notebook and writing materials in his hands.

“I’m fine,” he tells her. “I do this quite often. I find I’m more inspired to write at night than during the day.”

“Don’t worry, Haze,” Addam chimes in. “I think it’s kind of a Dark-Blade thing. Mythra is the opposite, where she has more energy during the day than at night. And Minoth is pretty used to being by himself, so I’m sure he can manage to keep away from any monsters,” he adds, probably just to make it clear he can take care of himself. 

It’s probably better than what Minoth would have said about being used to being alone and needing some time alone sometimes because this sudden life in a group of eleven can be a bit overwhelming for him sometimes. 

“Besides,” Addam adds after a few moments, “he probably won’t be going far, and won’t stay for more than an hour or two. Right, Minoth?” The question is aimed at Minoth, barely phased as a question at all, but rather a strong suggestion. 

“Sure,” he easily agrees, as an hour or two is pretty much the exact amount of time he needs, and the others will still be asleep by the time he returns. “See you all later,” he says, and leaves.

They are taking a break in the small Hyber Village on the way to the capital. As Minoth leaves the inn they’re staying at, he quickly notices the place is completely quiet already, the villagers having already gone to bed. Good. He’s not in the mood for people anyway.

As he promised Addam, he doesn’t go far. He makes his way just outside of the village, climbing on a cliff situated between the village and the dessert they will be crossing tomorrow. One of the perks of being a Dark-Blade is being able to see well in the dark, so avoiding any monsters is easy for him, especially since many of them don’t see too well in the dark, letting him sneak past them without them even knowing he’s there. 

He finds a nice place to settle down, with a nice view of both the desert and the village. The moon is providing some light, and the scenery is quite beautiful and tranquil, whichever way he looks. There’s even a flat rock he can use as a table to write on. After a few moments of taking in the scenery and the cool night air, he settles down and starts writing. It’s a story about a journey, where the heroes cross a vast desert. 

Immersed in his writing, he soon loses track of time. He doesn’t even notice time has been passing by until he hears some heavy footsteps on the ground behind him. A quick look to the night sky lets him know he’s been here considerably longer than the one or two hours he promised. _Must be Addam coming to make sure I haven’t died or something_ , he thinks. _Or maybe to give me some lecture about promises and to not worry one’s teammates like that._

“You don’t need to check up on me, you know,” he says, going back to his writing. He’s nearly finished, then he can leave. “I do manage quite well on my own.” The footsteps stop a few feet away from him.

“Don’t worry,” a voice that is definitely _not_ Addam speaks up behind him. “I have no intention to _check up_ on you.”

Minoth jumps up and quickly turns around to see who’s standing behind him, already having a sinking feeling he knows exactly who it is. Behind him, leaning casually against a nearby tree is a tall man, with black armour, dark hair, stormy grey eyes, and a deep purple Core Crystal.

“Malos,” he breathes, because it can’t possibly be anyone else. 

He tenses up and his hands are at his sides, ready to go for his weapons, but doesn’t draw them. And what would he really do with them anyway? He’s not stupid enough to think he can take on Malos by himself and running away wouldn’t work either. Since Malos doesn’t have his own weapon drawn, Minoth figures the best he can do is avoid provoking him, because he doesn’t have a death wish. Best case scenario, he’s just curious (or bored), and not here to fight, and will leave after a bit. Worst case scenario, he’s here to kill everyone. Bad-but-not-quite-worst-case scenario is that he’ll only kill Minoth and then leave.

He casts a quick glance at the village and knows, having seen what Malos is capable of, that the Aegis could destroy the entire place with barely more effort than snapping his fingers. And that regardless of how laid back Malos might seem now, the glint in his eyes and the way his dark ether moves around him easily shows what he’s really like. Cruel, arrogant, and unpredictable.

“What are you here for?” Minoth questions, not thinking for a second Malos is here for no reason. Even though they’ve never met before, it’s just a feeling he gets. 

“Just curious,” Malos replies, still seemingly completely casual, like they’re old friends catching up after many years. His eyes look Minoth up and down, eventually settling on his Core Crystal. “You’re that Flesh-Eater Amalthus mentioned,” he says, nearly spitting out the man’s name with distain. “A failed experiment that ran away, is what he said.”

“Maybe so,” Minoth says, not really comfortable talking about the topic, especially with Malos of all people. He doesn’t deny Malos’ claim but doesn’t confirm it either. He also reminds himself that he’s not just a failed experiment, no matter what Amalthus thinks. His eyes briefly go back to the village where the others are sleeping, reminding himself that he is also their friend, even if the only one he’s known for a longer time is Addam. 

Malos follows his gaze, looking less amused and more thoughtful as his eyes fall on the village. The small, defenceless village that wouldn’t be able to do anything, should Malos choose to attack right now.

“Say,” Malos says, leaning forward and suddenly looking far more serious than just moments ago. “Do you really think your little group is gonna be able to beat me?” Minoth can’t tell if he’s seriously asking this, or just mocking him.

“Why don’t I go and fetch them,” he finds himself answering, “and we can find out?” He gestures to the village where the rest of the “little group”, as Malos called them, are all fast asleep and blissfully unaware that their biggest threat is right nearby.

“No,” Malos shakes his head, stepping closer to Minoth, who takes a step back for each one Malos takes forward. “I think I’ll pay a visit to them later on instead. As a surprise.” He has more or less backed Minoth into a corner before he stops and looks at him with a half murderous-half almost teasing grin. “So how about you keep this just between us? Wouldn’t want anything to happen to your little friends or the poor villagers prematurely, right?” 

It’s a threat, and not a well-hidden one. If Minoth tries to warn Addam or the others about Malos’ presence here, he can and will obliterate the entire village in an instant, as opposed to doing some kind of no doubt grand entrance later on, somewhere that is not here. 

“Well, as someone who appreciates theatrics, I couldn’t go and spoil your grand entrance, now could I?” Minoth answers, racking his brain for how he could get out of this, get Malos away from the village and get the rest of the group there to fight him. It just doesn’t seem possible, especially with Malos being all up in his face.

Malos lets out a laugh, for whatever reason seemingly amused by Minoth’s answer. He then spends a few moments just staring at him for whatever reason. Even though he still seems more curious and amused than threatening, Minoth is still completely tense and prepared to fight back in case he tries anything. The more Minoth tenses, the wider Malos’ grin becomes. 

_He’s enjoying this_ , Minoth realizes quickly, with dread. _He enjoys seeing fear in people, makes him feel more powerful._ It makes him even more uneasy than he already was. How far will Malos go to get that fear from people? To make Addam and the others feel that fear? Nothing good, is the only correct answer.

“Say,” Malos says after a while, looking all thoughtful. “You know what humans are like. You know what the Praetorium is like, what they do and how they view Blades.” Minoth frowns, not knowing where Malos is going with this, but already not liking it. 

“So how about you ditch those humans and join up with me instead? Put those humans in their place.” He’s grinning confidently, like he’s dead certain Minoth will not say no and just join in with him to destroy the world.

“No.” Minoth nearly growls the answer at Malos, barely having to think about it. “I’m not like that anymore.” Then he mentally curses himself for letting that “anymore” slip out. He hasn’t told anyone about that part of his past, and he certainly didn’t intend to let _Malos_ of all people know about it.

“Anymore?” Malos repeats, of course having latched on to that word. “But you have thought about it, at least.” He’s still got that damn grin, leaning in until their faces are mere inches apart. His stormy grey eyes stare unblinkingly into Minoth’s blue ones. Minoth’s hands twitch at his sides, itching to grab his gun-knives. He manages to just barely supress the urge. “It’s okay, you don’t have to pretend you don’t hate the humans for what they’ve done.”

“No,” Minoth repeats firmly, now placing his hands on Malos’ chest and shoving him back a couple of steps. “I might be a “failed experiment”, as you put it, but at least it freed me from him. It allowed me to form my own opinions and worldviews, and I’m telling you, I’m not like that anymore.”

Malos glares at him, and for a moment Minoth thinks he’s pushed too far and is about to get killed by the enrages Aegis. He’s ready to grab his weapons, because if he’s going to die, he’ll at least go down fighting. But Malos just laughs again, like he’s not really believing what Minoth says. Thankfully, he does take a few more steps back.

“Sure, whatever,” Malos says dismissively, waving his hand casually toward the village, then Minoth, and then towards where the capital is. “But if I don’t kill you and you change your mind, my offer still stands.” With that said, before Minoth has time to react, he turns on the spot and vanishes into thin air.

“Damn.” Nothing to do but gather his things, return to the village and hope no one ever finds out about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this has given me some more ideas... Maybe this will actually go somewhere, instead of just being this one-part-chapter-story thing.


End file.
